Can't Hate You
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil- tentu saja. Tapi tidak suka bukanlah ia membencinya...


Dante Makhluk Cantik © CAPCOM. I own nothing…

* * *

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Bahkan khayalan gilanya pernah membayangkan jikalau dia seorang artis atau politikus ternama yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh peliput berita dan kamera, pastilah hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kamera sambil berkata, "_damn you, fucking brother_!".

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Ketidaksukaannya ini bisa dikatakan berawal dari rasa cemburunya kepada Vergil. Sering kali Dante bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah benar ia dan Vergil adalah saudara kembar? Wajah mereka sama, kehebatan mereka sama, namun sikap sangat bertolak belakang. Kenapa kakaknya itu yang selalu dipuja oleh orang sekitarnya? Dengan mengingatnya sudah membuat bocah pemuja warna merah itu ingin menonjok kakaknya.

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Ia kesal karena Vergil lebih sibuk mengurus buku daripada bermain dengannya. Tidak ada orang yang suka diabaikan dan tidak ada orang yang betah terus dikacangi, termasuk seorang Dante Sparda, bocah ribut yang tidak bisa tinggal diam. Segala upaya sudah Dante lakukan untuk menarik perhatian kakak kembarnya, mulai dari mengajaknya main baik-baik, rengekan, menjahili Vergil, dan semua itu berakhir dengan Dante yang terkapar dengan benjol besar di kepala dan Vergil yang masih sibuk membaca buku.

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Karena pada kenyataannya Vergil-lah orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya. Tentang hal-hal sinting yang terlintas di otaknya, tentang segala kegilaan yang akan dilakukannya. Tentang segala sesuatu yang membuatnya teratawa, marah, hingga menangis. Sehingga tak susah bagi kembar tertua itu untuk balik menjahili dirinya. Tentu saja, Dante benci itu.

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Vergil selalu menjaga adik yang cerobohnya tidak umum itu. Vergil selalu membantunya disaat ia menghadapi segala macam masalah, meski pada akhirnya Vergil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Dante dan berkata, "adik bodoh!". _Hell ya_, sukseslah kakaknya masuk dalam urutan pertama 'daftar orang-orang yang harus dibunuh' milik Dante.

Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil—tentu saja. Dante tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang berkecamuk di dadanya saat Vergil meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dante sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa tetes air mata yang sudah mengalir jatuh di pipinya. Dante sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa kali ia berteriak kesal, memanggil nama Vergil namun ia tak jua menjumpai saudara kembarnya itu. Dante sudah tidak tahu lagi makian apa yang harus ia lontarkan, semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Dan—gelap.

Dan Dante membenci Vergil—tentu saja. Bayangan tentang kakak 'baik hati' yang selalu menjaganya di masa lampau telah terkikis, berganti dengan bayangan pria menjijikkan yang memiliki rupa sama seperti dirinya. Benci! Ia sangat membenci Vergil… itulah pemikiran yang berusaha ia tanamkan ke dalam pikirannya. Akan tetapi pertemuannya kembali dengan Vergil telah membuatnya sedikit bimbang dengan ungkapan 'benci' ini.

Di saat-saat terakhir, harusnya ia membiarkan kakaknya terjatuh ke kegelapan. Dengan begitu pula, ia telah menghabisi makhluk yang sangat ia benci. Namun nyatanya ia tidak melakukan itu. Ia berlari ke arah Vergil dan berusaha meraih Vergil hingga terciptalah luka sayatan di telapak tangannya. Pedih… sangatlah pedih… entah rasa pedih dari lukanya atau rasa pedih dari hatinya. Ditatapnya luka itu dalam-dalam, seribu pertanyaan mulai berkecimuk di hatinya. Dan kembali ia menumpahkannya, bentuk kepedihan atas perginya orang yang disayangi.

Ya… Dante tidak pernah menyukai Vergil karena ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu, ia membutuhkan Vergil... sangat membutuhkan Vergil, saudara kembarnya. orang yang dapat mengerti dirinya lebih baik dari siapapun, satu-satunya anggota keluarga tempatnya bisa bertumpu dan tersenyum, karena dia adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk 'pulang'. Karena eksistensinya mampu meyakinkan Dante bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian di dunia ini.

Dan Dante sangat membenci Vergil karena bagaimanapun usahanya untuk mencegah, Vergil akan selalu meninggalkannya sendirian.


End file.
